Where the Roads Cross
by Koinooto0900
Summary: Summer is a time for relaxation, a most treasured time for Dex Holders... The daily musings of Yellow, her thoughts and observations presented in small drabbles.


**~Where the Roads Cross~**

* * *

_The summer heat stretches across the land, scorching everything in sight with the hot glare of the sun. It unleashes its rays, either with only a few shimmering glows of light or up to its maximum level._

_The sun has no mercy. It isn't living; it can't think or feel for itself or others._

_Only when the cool gray clouds of the rain express their sympathy; only when they slowly, hesitantly, shower down on the people of the earth, can we sigh with relief to be shielded from the sun—for just a little while. However, this only remains for a brief amount of time before we revert back to complains; we want the sun back out again. We don't appreciate what the rain clouds have done for us. _

_Humans are strange; they are fickle and unpredictable, as are Pokemon and other creatures of this earth._

_But the sun and moon and stars in the sky, the entire galaxy, even including our very own lives—they are all just as unpredictable as we are._

_Especially life._

* * *

Life as a Dex Holder isn't all it's cracked up as it is to be, that's what Yellow thinks.

Sure, there are the perks—they're recognized and respected as Pokemon trainers, they have their own fan clubs, they receive the newest technology.

But there are always issues going around in regions around them. Whether there's an evil organization rising to take over the land, or whether there's a life-or-death natural disaster that could spell the end of society as we know it—there's always _something_. There's always that constant worry of death, whether you'd return back home safely of not.

_We Dex Holders must sacrifice ourselves for the safety of others. _

It's a huge responsibility, and not easy at all to do. Sometimes, it's tiring. She'd like to spend her days resting under the shade of a tree or sketching in her notebook, instead of running off to save the world.

But through all in all, the Dex Holders will have to be there, whether they like it or not. Period.

It's a duty of hers that she must take. She can't back down; she'd already sworn to protect the people and creatures of the earth when she'd first taken her Pokedex. That was the unwritten rule of being a Dex Holder.

That's just how it is.

* * *

So the years pass like they always do.

She's grown, of course; one of the older Dex Holders, yet still younger than the others in the Kanto quartet. She thinks back to when there had been just ten. Now the number has expanded to over fifteen. And yet, for some incredible reason, they're _still_ counting. Really, how much more Pokedexes will the professors make?

It's amazing. What started as a little group of kids, still young and immature in their preteen years, have now grown into independent and strong adults. When Yellow sees the faces of the new Dex Holders, entrusted with the duty she had taken many years before, it makes her feel nostalgic. They were just like them; with determination shining in their eyes and a certain goal to reach. Some were growing close to accomplishing them, others still had a long road to go.

Yellow's a little embarrassed. She's one of the oldest of the Pokedex Holders, yet she's still struggling to find her way, her purpose in life. She's already in her twenties, for goodness sakes! She doesn't want admit this to the others; they've got their own problems and dreams of their own. She doesn't want to inconvenience them from something so minor like her dilemma.

Yellow hopes that none of the younger Dex Holders come across this problem in their journey through life.

* * *

She knows some of the others think she's a little old-fashioned. She doesn't mind.

Yellow hardly owns any new technology. Unlike some of the other Dex Holders, who insist on buying (and in Blue's case, stealing) something new when it comes out, she really doesn't care much about things like that. Other than some devices given to her by the professor, she really doesn't have much.

She also prefers to live out near the Viridian Forest, a little distanced away from the rest of her town. It's quieter and more peaceful out there. She stays in her uncle's old cabin, from when he used to live in Viridian City. Although it hasn't been used in years, with just a sweep of a broom and a fresh coat of paint, it's good as new.

When she invited her fellow female Dex Holders_—_excluding Blue (because she was being chased down by the police for stealing expensive shoes) and Sapphire (because of her reputation of causing disastrous messes while eating)_—_over for lunch, they were all very surprised to see her living near the woods.

"Is that really alright?" Crystal asks, a little concerned. "You're living alone and away from others."

Platinum and White nod along (the only other two that she invited over for lunch who weren't busy or being hunted down by authorities). The three stare at her intently, causing her to sigh a little on the inside.

Although they've been Pokedex Holders for many years, the others still worry about her. Yes, it's true that her Pokemon levels may not be very high, or that she's not be as strong as someone like Red, or that she's physically weaker compared to others_—_but she can take care of herself perfectly well.

Yellow appreciates their concern. The dears have given a lot of thought to her, so she can't complain or get frustrated at them. That's not like her, anyway.

So Yellow responds with a smile and tells them everything is fine, rising up from her spot at the patio table to make more tea. She asks the other girls if they want cookies.

They eagerly respond yes.

* * *

The seasons rotate in that same old pattern, never ending or stopping as each pass onto the next.

She loves all of them. Each season is different, unique. But likewise, each season is similar is some sort of way. They all hold a special meaning in her heart, even if nothing particularly significant happened during that certain season.

The other Dex Holders don't understand fully the specialness of every season, all too consumed in their daily lives with their busy ongoings and whatnot. She knows that a few think she's a little odd for thinking that way; she doesn't mind.

Because of those powers given to her by the Viridian Forest, she knows that there's a special connection between the earth and her. She's not sure whether other people likes herself, gifted with those powers, can feel it. Maybe she could ask the people in her village—perhaps they'll know what she means.

Speaking of her powers, she's been improving her skill of using them. Besides just healing and reading the minds of Pokemon, she do the same to humans too, as well of lifting heavier items and boosting the levels of her Pokemon. Though it makes her feel a bit guilty whenever she does something other than healing; it feels like she has more of an advantage than others.

Yellow wonders if there are people who feel like this, too.

* * *

So the summer months drift on by, onto the next summer, and onto the next. Everything is the same, everyone is the same, and there hasn't been much trouble happening in the regions as of lately. It's almost boring.

When she's off on Dex Holder duties, she likes to spend her days fishing or lounging underneath the shades of the Viridian Forest trees. Usually both.

Otherwise she likes to stay inside her home, sketching or looking at the clouds in the endless sky. They drift slowly, like cotton balls against a blue backdrop.

Sometimes a neighbor will drop by, and she'll invite them into her small cottage for tea and lunch. It's too bad the other Dex Holders don't usually visit. Unavailable, they are, often away or busy in another region.

There hasn't been much trouble near the Kanto and Johto areas, and she's glad for that.

It's peaceful, and she wants it to continue like this for as long as it can.

* * *

Yellow often looses track of time during the summer, preferring to sleep under the shade of trees. She'll fall asleep in the morning, and the next she knows, the stars have started to come out. They remind her of Crystal's earrings.

Sometimes she's lucky enough to wake up by sunset. Today was one of those days. When Yellow looks up, she can see warm pink and orange colors sinking into the sky.

_Wow, it's already that late?_

Snapping open the clasp on her satchel, she quickly drops in the worn journal she had been sketching in. Then she stands, gently shaking awake the sleeping Pikachu in her lap, hoists the bag over her shoulder, adjusts her hat, and sets off down the rough dirt road of the forest.

It's time for dinner now. Maybe she'll invite some friends too.

* * *

_It's amazing how quickly time flies through your life, subtly and unnoticeable. It prefers to blend through the hectic and hazy ongoings of our daily lives._

_By the time it is noticeable, you don't know how much into the future you've set your foot in, or how fast changes have happened. Isn't it amazing how something starts off one way, only for it to end up on a different path?_

_Time sure is strange that way…_

_There are the happy times; the joyful, gleeful, fun occasions where you enjoy yourselves. Take advantage of these opportunities. Appreciate whatever good comes your way._

_We don't know what will happen in our lives—and we never will. No matter how advanced the newest technology is, no matter what the greatest fortune tellers us (those are all baloney, anyway), we'll never know what the future has in store for us.  
_


End file.
